JO BELLE WALKER AND THE ZOMBIEE APOKOLYPS
by jobellewalker
Summary: A beautiful giirl namd Joe belle nmeets a myysterious man in the forest! SPOILER ALTER ITS DARYL ive been workin on this story 4 a lonf time now so its pretty good i think you know!11 I SUCK AT SUMMRIES STORY IS BETTER I PROMIS PS THERES ZOMBES
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey gusy, I am realy excited to share this story with yall! If your Offended by the age diference between me and darryl the you should no that in real LIFE WERE THE SAME FUCKING AGE U FAGS. Daryl is also my real life bf. Ever sinc we were just little cousins we knew we were perfect 4 each other. THANKS 4 EDITING DARRYL!1111

Darl: Ur welcum bab 3333333

Me: lbuv u 2!1

JOBELLE WALKER AND THE ZOMBIEE APOKOLYPS

CHAPTER ONE1: THE MISTYRIUS MAN FROM GORGIA

hey guys my name is is Jo belle walke and I am a 15 year old model/actress/WRITR rfrom south carolina. I am tall skiny pretty have long hair nice. my nlond hair hangs passed my waste and luckily my hair is still great even in this zombie world because im hot and have sspecial jeans. My eyes are dark pastelle rose. I know i look like Tayler swift except prettier. Im sooo skiny that people think im anoryxeik but theyre just mad cause my boobs destract the zombies . it's a hard life here but im a true southern girl so I know how to use sowrds ((like a ninga, basicaly like mitchown except im mor trustworthy and not as maen (IF U NO WHAT IM GETTING AT THEN U GET ME) ) and guns realyyyy well. I can also use a bow and arrow and I learn really qwuickly so im planning to learn hoe to use a lot more of them. Most guys seem to fall in love with me rite away but im waiting 4 the perfect guy (SPOLIER ALTER: DARYL ITS GONNA BE U))

Darryl an: I cunt wait!

Jb: ;)

D :)

Anyways back to the story so now that you know how I look I wwas wit my family in southt varolina. We had found an abondend farmhouse that some dude named hurtshell ownd. one day we opened up the barn and saw….

XOMBIES

I GASPED MAGNIFICENTLY

They came out so fast and ate my paremts hole. WHAT THE FUCK I CRIED DRASTICALLY

Jo belle takes the sword and beautifuly kills the basterd zombies I also use my gun and bow enterchangefully. Arrows go thru there eyes and into other walkers and they scream horrified at me. I stab a black zombie through the heart and he dies begging for drugs. However even tho I know what im doing one sneaky flamboiant zombie snuck up behind me, moaning with a fucking disgusting lisp and its retarted limp rist. I want to send him2 hell but be4 I can…..

AN AROW FLYS RITE INTO ITS SKULLLL!11111111111

What…. How could this b? I ponder wonderingly. I look up…

I see a beautiful man standing there. I smell his southern musk before I look up nad see him and I know hell be a good bf.

IT WAS….

DARRLY

TOO BE CONTINEUD

I hope you like it!11111 pleas comment and tell me what you liked. I ONLY WANT GOOD COMMENTS SO NO HATEN ON MY HARITAGE.

I LOVE U DARRYL

Darryll: I loved it bab u did a relly good job sweaty.

SNEEK PEAK

"UR BEAUTIFUL"

Yeah I no thnks.


	2. CHAPTER 2: MAKE THE WORLD GREAT AGIAN

**K I can c a lot of VEWS BUT NOT A LOT OF GOOOD COMENTS SO U BETER HURY UP AND WRITE GOOOOOOD REVEWS OKKK (I love the kkk lol)**

 **So here we go wit the styr lol. OH W8 I forgot to SAY, somebody has been IMPERSENATIN ME +!+JF I theyve been doin it 4 a wile now an d they NEED TO STOP RITE NOW OK MISSY**

 **By the way thnks 2 my bf daryl for correcting the grammar. I CANT LIV WITHOUT U HIGSCHOOL SOULD SUCK WITHOUT U!111111 ur my favorite preson in the world. '**

 **Darryl: I LOVE U BABE. I cnt weight till were married and HAVE KIDS WHOOOO**

 **Jo belle: *LOL I LOVE U**

 **CHAPTER 2: MAKE THE WORLD GREAT AGIAN**

When I saw darryl staning there I knew he were the 1 4 me. Ooh he smeled so good and it was awesome. So cool. I loved how awsum it was. he had on a AMAKE AMERICA GREAT AGIN TSHIRT? !

OMG I LUV DONALD TRUMP I SAID hypothermiccly

Yah!1 daryl said!1

RNT U XCITED ABOUT THE WALL HES GONNA BUILD? Darryl asked hotly,

 _ **AN: OK luke herfe. i NO that donald is from the north originaly but he has PROVDD that he is a TUREE southernor. So yeh northenrers SUCK! But hes ok cause he isnt realy northern lol. MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGIN**_

 _ **Darryl: im glad u r so smart bab, caus I coudlt STAND a fukin gf who like hilery CUNTin, u know lol?**_

 _ **Jo nelle: I NOW RITE? U r turnin me on rite now lol**_

 _ **Daryl; after we post tish we can have sex lol?**_

 _ **Jo belke: YAH YAH YAH: didnt u run ote of condoms lol?**_

 _ **Daryl: oh yeh lol.**_

 _ **Jb: oh wel we can stil do it lol.**_

 _ **DARRYL: YAH**_

Anyway darrryl was wearin his donald trump shirt lol. It was so sexy. Btw daryrl says, doneld, trump is AT OUR CAMP AND ITS REALY COOL

OMG NO CUKING WAY, r ther any MEXIKENS?

"HELL NO" daryl said,, " we make sur that no gays or Mexican or MUZLMS GET IN AT ALL CAUSE WE DONT TRUS THEM U NO?:

Of cours! I said mecanicaly

We were really glad abotut it then jo belle thought of something. She asked, ' I bet u need a girl like me. U know its really bad but zombies get distracted when they see me cause I have rely big boobs lol:

Yeh I can tel hehehe" darryl said maturely

Yeah but anyway u see that I can use em relly well lol

Lol

{DO u want to join our camp?"

"ok I said."

Darryl nd I went to the river to cath some fish. I Had A pitchfork so I stabed the fish and cookd them.

:wow jo belle you're really awesome ( **U R AWESOME IRL 2 BAB)**

But yeh so we ate the fish and then we went back to hershels farm. We went into the jouse. I dint know if anyon was insid so I knocked up the door. Suddenly someon OPENED THE DOOR!11

IT WAS…..

.

TO BE COMTINUED!1

 **DARRYL: OMG THIS CHAPTER IS AMAZIN BAB**

 **LOLL THANKS AGIN HONEY**

 **SNEEK PEEK**

 **IT WAS…..**


	3. CJAPTER 3: JTHE MYSTERIOSU HOUS: BLAK Z

_HEY GUSY Im back sorry iwas so busy makin out with darrryl that I couldnt write lol. Im so funny lol. Anyway it took up a lots of time so I wasnt writin or doing homework or my chors (MY MOM IS SUCH AN ANOYIN BITCH SOMETIMES LOL) she sounds like a dum old lesbien when she talks sometimes haha. So stupid. Anyway also school is realy hard like daryls penis_

 _ **ARYL: AWWW BAEB STOP IT RITE NOW? Heheheehehe**_

 _ **Jo belle:**_ A/N never lol

Anyway yeah also I was painting some confederat flags haha, we got a big flag to fly off off daryls truk heheehehe.

CJAPTER 3: JTHE MYSTERIOSU HOUS: BLAK ZOMBIES

Daryl and I explord the hous a lot. It was super cool we new that the house belongs to a REAL southernor because there wer conferesate flags everywhere lol. It was realy sexy you know. Any way jo bekke and dayl went upstars and looked in a closet. There were…..

KKK OUTFITS

OMFG" I screamed

"THIS PLAC IS AAWSUUUUUMM!1" I yelled hyperly.

'I NO RITE: darryl screamed beleimically (lol jk If u thro up food your a weirdo}

Darkl andi tried on the sexy outfits

"OMG JO BELLE U LOOK SO SEXY IN THAT" DARYL ORGASMD

Daryl: babe u look sxy anytime ;)

Jo bele: aw thnks bb

Anyway bak to the story

So daryl was realy turnd on wen he saw me in the kkk outfit and I could see a buldge (lol I lov daryl)

I sed ooh realy hot

He said I no

We kisd

It was sexy

then we wnt downstars and ate krispey Kreme donuts (IF U EAT DUNKIN DONUTS UR PROBLY A FAG LOL)

I know rite babe

Then daryl and I drank some sweet tea that was on the fridg. It had been sittin in ther 4 a while so it was pretty sweet. I realy liked it

Daryl and I were wandering wher Hershel was cause it was his hous. We new that som black people had robed the hous (U KNOW IT HAPNS ITS NOT RACIST ITS JUS A FACT OK)

We wanderd if thos skanks had killd Hershel

"I bet some skans killed hurtcell,' I said whorified.

'omg that would be so like them: daryl said whimsiclay

I bet they did

I know rite

"we went lookin 4 som watermelon. We new if ther was watermelon then the blackies ( SEE IM NOT RACIST I DIDN'T USE THE N WORLD LOLOL) would still be ther

We wen outsid. Outsid ther was a /…

…

WATERMLON TREE!1111111

Around the watermelon tree ther was also buckets of fried chicken and lots of kool ade.

I gasped dramastically!1

SUDDNLY ….

Ther was a nois. Daryl rans inside caus he was scared

I followed him in

"JO BELLE U GOTS 2 SAVE ME,' he said happily

DARRYL: lol babe y u do this

Jpo belle: caus I love u sweaty

Suddenly ther was a nock up the door. IT WAS….

TOO BE CONTINUED

(RNT U XCITED 4 the nxt chappy?)

NXT time

OMG R U JO BELLE WALKER?


	4. CHAPTER 4: THE EASTR SPECAL

**AN HAPPEY EASTR!1 im so hap. My entir family all the walkers wnt to the lak today and my cousins the truckers did 2 (darryl is my aunts son lol) we had egs and stuf and my old uncl talkd about jesus or somthin lol. It was kind of lam. i was jerkin off darrhl the entir tim. Woohoo 4 penis hehehe,**

 _ **Darryl: it felt relly good bab**_

 _ **Jo bel: I no hhehe. Anyway here is the most ecxiting chapter EVER:**_

CHAPTER 4: THE EASTR SPECAL

Daryl and I wer kissin in hershels hous when we decided 2 celebrat easter. The eastrr bunny was at the house 2 lol. So daryl and I saw the easter buny and sed hey how r u

Very horny" he sed wonderfuly

We played games wit him lol,"

SUdny my uncl came up

"R u redy 2 here about jesus" he said hipsterly.

Maybe later is said a bit annoyed

I WANTED 2 eat darryl and easter eggs. Darryl nd I went up 2 the bedroom and sat down. He kissd me sloppily. Yippee I said hypotheticaly.

Then uncl came up and told us a sstoyr  
"FAGS R GONNA BURN IN HELL,' he said.

Basically If u think about easter gays cnt be right because THER ARNT ANY EGGS

Darryl nd I walked outside! Sudenly some zombies came up!1111111111111

I killd them all. "wow jo belle" darryl said. "that was realy cool"

Sudnly I saw something horrible….

….

…

ONE OF THE ZOMBES HAD ON A MAKE AMERICA GR8 AGGIN SHIRT. "WTF hoe could he hav died, we know he was awsum because he was a real southerner (NORTHERNERS SUCK) I cried a lot 4 this man. He had a confedrit flag hat on. Daryl picked it up and put it on his head. "jo belle I jus released u look beautiful 2day,

Thnks

Jo belle and daryl went downstares. We killed some muzlim zombies. Then daryl told me somthin important.

:HO belle," I need totell u something important.

"what is it" I asked vocaly.

"it is tim 2 go back 2 my camp. I love u and am ready 4 u to come back.

\:BUT DARYL"

"what is it hony" he ask patiently

"we have 2 find out who kild Hershel!"

"your rite," he said impatently

We lookd 4 clues. (ther is music playin like in that show sherlok holmes (I AM WRITIN A SHERLOCK FANFIC OK BE EXCITD)

 **DARYL" i cnt wait fo it hony!1**

 **JO belle: I no rite?**

We saw many mysterious things! Like….. in the hous we found more pitchforks. And then we found something horrible!11 THER WER BLACK DILDOS!11

Some black fags must hav gotten hershell" JO BELE SCREAMED ZEALOUSLY!1

TOOO BE CPONTINEUD!11111

 **AN: OK GUYS SORRY 4 the cloff hangr. I AM NOT UPDATIN UNTIL I GET 5 GOOOD REVEWS OK?**

 **So if your wandering what happens…. GIVE GOOD REVEWS!11111**

 _ **DARYL: ok look guys my gf works really hard on tihs so u need 2 give her good revews!11**_

 _ **JO BLLEE: thnks ur da best daryl!11**_

 _ **NEZT TIM ON JO BELE WLAKER AND THE ZOMBIE APOKLOLSUP**_

 _ **WE SAW SOMONE THERE…..**_


	5. CHpater 5: hiiiiii

Ok yal time 4 anew chpater. It's a god one I promis this time. THANKS 2 DARRYL 4 EDITING MY STORY. Ok so yeah this chapter has some DARK ELMENTS so if you're a fag or a cowerd or retarted u probaly will be OFINDED (THER, I gave u your fuckin trigger warning u losers.)

Darryl: Jobelle I love u and your the love of my life. CAN WE B TOGETHER 4EVERN

JOBELLE: OMG WATE R U ASKIN 2 MARY ME?

DARRLY: **MAYNE SOON BB**

 **JO BELLE: yah love u babe**

 **And now 4 the story. its gon be a good one.**

CHpater 5: hiiiiii

So daryl nd I were relly worried about hertschl. WE decided 2 smoke some weedl daryl and I wnt up to the top of the hous.

Daryl looked out acros the world. He held me like that guy held that girl in the movie wit that fag about the ship that was sinkin lol. i sanG a song lol

"I WISH I AWS IN THE LAND OF COTTON"

Daryl begin cryin. I sais "oh no bab crying:

"I jus realy lov the south and my heritaeg and THE FUCKIN NORTHERN FAG NIGGAS r tryin 2 take it away from us: 

I realized 2, and begun to cry, excpt I stil looked realy pretty. Daryl said u look realy pretty and then he….

…

…

…

KISSED MEEE ON THE LIPS OMFGTIS

then darry puled out a joint. We began 2 smoke until SDUNLY….

I GOT HI!1111111

I screamed anorexcikly (IM NOT ANOLRXIC THO) and said this is awesome. We smokd some more and then we smokd a cigarete. It was hot. Thn we went and talkd about lige in the south and how the north sucks and they are always beating the sout down for tryin to live free or die (it's the WAR OF NORTHERN AGRESUN AM I RITE?

Daryl: **Babe u r so smart, im glad im gonna marry a girl like you and not some dumb slut**

Ho belle went downstars happily. Daryl followed her slaping her booty playfuly;

Daryl and jo bekke looked around the hous some more. SUDENLY… they noticed a BASEMENT

They wnt 2the basement stealthily. I puled out my sword and I was wearing confederite flag ninja clothes. I looked down the basement nd I heard them talkin. "oh boy,' I says, MADLY.

It was easy (like u sluts givin me mean coments) 2 tell that they were slust. They were also gay, probably northern, and definitely black. Ugh yuck. They were also MUZLIM CAUSR THEY WERE MUTTERIN ALEEHU ACKBAR

WTF"! I SCREAMED MATHMATICALY

Daryll and I rushed downstars. I chopped ther heads off. I forcd them to hav GAY SEX WITH THE HEDS BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT THESE FAGS deserv!1111 then I chopped of some more heads.

Daryl nd I found treasur, more weed, some condoms lol, some blak dildos (yucks) and also some southern priznors. One of the prisnors was…

HERTSCHEL AND HIS FAMLY!11111111111111

TWO BE CONTINUED!

 **Darryl: wow this was a realy good chapter babe I was so exited to read it**

 **Lol thanks babe, says jo belle, it was hard 2 rite.**

 **SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOOOO LONG 2 UPDATE GUYS…..**

 **I WANT MOR GOOD REVEIWS AND LES SHITY ONES OK PLEASE!111111111111111**


	6. Chapter 6: TRUMP PT 2

**AN: Ok, I am VERy MAD RIGHT NOW! Some fags decided to REPORT ME on that dumb gay sight a03! I ddont understand this so I am very MAD RIGHT NOW OK U STUPID GAGS. My story is really god and EVERYONE WHO IS SMARTER THEN U nose it. I will never 4give u for this you rtarted northern muzlims. Ugh . I am so pisd like that fag kid in midle school I punchd so hard he pisd himself loll. But yeh u fags realy need to stop with the reportin ok. I wiil NEVER forgive this. But gues eahwt? I HAVE A XEXY BOYFREIND AND U DON'T! thanks to darryl or the editing.**

 **DARRYL: NO PROBLEM BABE I LOVE U DON'T LISTEN TO THE HATERS THEIR RETARTED LOL I THINK I PRESED THE WRONG BUTTON CAUSR ALL THE LETTERS R BIG LOL**

 **Jo belle: its ok babe**

 **Anyway guys hers the next chapter**

 **Chapter 6: Trump pt 2**

Jo belle and darryl were sitting in the basement when they herd a nose. They looked up acrogenously; there were ZOMBIES IN THE STAIRS. "jo belle what should we do," darryl screamed passionately.

And then I realised the horifying truth… WE LEFT UOR WEAPENS UPSTAIRS

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Darryl screamed.

Jo belle kept calm. She quikly made a weapon out of the ded bodies. She began to fite the zombies sexily. Her hare swayed in the wind and she looked realy sexy.

JO BELLE: BTW **DARRYL wrote some og theis chapter lol. I mean I know that im just relly good lokin, but thks 2 darryl for pointing it out. Hes DA BEST!1111**

 **She looked so sexy standin ther in my American aparel unDerware. '**

 **JO BELLE : omg darryl thts so sweet and sonds realy good.**

 **ARRYL: yeah I jsust made that up hehehe**

Jo belle kssed darryl as she was pulling out teeth to make up a weapen. Then she stabed the zombie sexily. The xombie tried to grab her boob but she movd away. "PERVERT" jo belle screamed. Suddenly…..

MILLIONS of zombies poured down the stairs "oh no," they screamed fire hydrantly.

Jo belle killed hundreds nad hundred but there was a problem….

THE ZOMBIES had realy big guns and were shootin everything in the basement. I ried to get hershell to help but he was a ]bit useless cause they had cut of his penis to have sex with it cause those fags r pervetted.

But we had a savior…..

Donald Trump flew magicaly into the room and shot all the zombies with his bazooks. I held up my make the mexicens go away sine and donad winked at me. Hes so smart. Hes gonna be such a great president . MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN YIPEE

Donald trump killed the rest of the zombies ( I had killed most of them) and stabed the gay ones extra.

Donald trump said "helo jo belle, u have been the one we r lookin 4"

I gasped magnificently! "what do you mean"

:….." ITS TIME 4 u to be the leader of the camp" he said obtusly.

TO BE CONTINUED

AN: Daryl: Babe this was a realy good chapter

Jo belle: thanks babe I workd relay hard on it. OK GUYS I NEED A BUNCH OF GOOOOOOOOOOOOD REVEWS OK?/

Anyway do you want a sneek peek:?

WELL GUESS WHAT FAGOTS?/ U DONT GET IT CAUS U FLAMED MI STORY RETARDS!


End file.
